percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 7
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 6 Courtney Wendell (3rd Person POV) Courtney did her best to find the souls, which wasn't the most difficult thing for her. In fact, she was one of the main demigods able to locate a few souls flying aimlessly. The ones who had lost any wars, owed tribute to her father Ares, therefore they were cursed to pay off one debt to her. Most of them she turned in- by most of them she meant 7/8. Yes. She'd kept one (more or less)- not because he liked her- that would be emberassing to fall in love with a deceased person. She'd never felt love like this anyways. Her feelings were strict- never fall in love, never love anything. It was just too easy for them to be ripped away from you, like a blanket from your sleep. But the real reason was...well she wanted to know so badly about her past and he was the only one who could tell her. His purpose was unkown. He wouldn't tell her much, which is why she wanted to learn more. When she'd first just met him- as she was hunting for the teams dinner in the woods- she'd felt a spark between them. She'd heard a rustling sound. When she turned, she knew it was a Confederate ghost. She jumped back in shock and slammed her head into the trunk of a pine tree. Rubbing her skull she glared at the ghost and stood to her full hight and scowled down at him. "You owe me a favor, and now you're mine." She ripped her sword out of her scabbard and jabbed at the ghost, but the point went right through him. Something about that line didn't feel right. Like she should be doing something else, like....hugging him. She wiped that absurd thought from her mind. He laughed, tossing his blonde head back. "Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. Haven't you seen what they've done to you? Do you truly not know what happened?" Courtney eyed him warily, but something sparked inside of her. Know what happened to her? "Stop it," She muttered to herself. "He's tricking you." The ghost floated closer, glowing eerily in the dark night, but something about him ''was ''familiar. "I'm hunting. Leave me alone." Courtney backed up and then whipped around and marched through the woods. Part of her wanted to stay, and figure out what he was going to say, but something struck too close to home. She'd always known something...a faint memory maybe. Having a life before this...but that was impossible. She shook her head to clear it and trudged back to the bus where the other demigods where waiting, camping out on the side of the road. "Well?" Grace asked stoking the fire. Logan and Hecter were busy having a fireball contest, throwing their wicked flaming play things straight into the fire, trying to hit the exact middle. Courtney tossed them a good sized rabbit and climbed into the bus. "You're not eating?" Hana asked, putting it over the fire. Courtney shook her head and lay down on one of the seats in the bus. She needed to think. The vision came that night. The weird ghost was there again, with his beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Something inside her lurched when she saw him- not fear not anger and definately not hate. It was the closest thing to love she'd ever felt. She had this aching sense, that she knew this man. He was aged into his early twenties, but she felt like they had some connection. "What do you want?" She called out, glancing around her surroundings. She couldn't see much, a thick fog veiled her vision. She reached out, but felt nothing. "Who are you?" The ghost turned to look at her, and she felt a tingle when he looked at her. "You don't know who I am..." His voice trailed off, and he sounded genuinly dissapointed. Courtney felt a twinge in her gut. She felt as if a voice was whispering for her to run away, but the other was saying to follow her instincts. Courtney stepped closer. "I don't know you, I'm sorry. You act like I should though. Where did we meet before?" The ghost looked away, and Courtney got the feeling that he was tearing up. "Don't cry," She whispered. "Everything will be alright. You'll see..." Her voice trailed off. She'd said those words before, but she wasn't sure where...she finished what she'd been thinking. "You'll see...the war will be over soon and you can come back to me." The ghost jerked his head up. "You remember?" Courtney stared at him then at her hands unsure of what to say. She'd just spurted some random words...but they meant something. Something important. "No. I don't know you. I'm sorry." She turned away slowly then sprinted through the woods. She could hear his screaming behind her- yelling something about coming back for her. She ran, and ran but soon turned a left and tripped over a rock. The mist clouded over her and she sank into darkness. Courtney jerked up in her seat on the bus. They were moving again, the boys were up front talking over a map while Grace and Hana inspected their gemstone. But she didn't care about their quest right now. She only remembered one name, ''his ''name. Luke. Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:The Assassins